True Love
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun Story, GS, don't read if you don't like it. Thank You :)


**True Love**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Choi Siwon**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Shim Changmin, and other.**

 **Genre : Romance, Frendship**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s)**

 **Untuk kata yang bercetak miring itu Flashback ya teman – teman, semoga gak ada yang bingung hehehe.**

 **Happy Reading**

Suasana meriah terlihat di sebuah Ballrom mewah di salah satu hotel berbintang di ibu kota Korea Selatan, ratusan bahkan hampir seribu orang tampak memenuhi setiap sudut Ballroom, menikmati suasana hangat dan kekeluargaan yang diusung oleh penyelenggara acara. Sedangkan di pintu masuk berjejer karangan – karangan bunga berbagai ukuran berisi ucapan selamat datang untuk para alumni SM Senior High School angkatan tahun 2000 sampai 2004. Acara ini adalah reuni akbar yang diadakan oleh SM Senior High School salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan, banyak lulusan SM SHS yang sekarang menduduki posisi – posisi penting di perusahaan besar baik di dalam ataupun luar negeri, bahkan ada juga yang menduduki posisi penting di pemerintahan, mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa acara ini diadakan di Seoul, sedangkan SM SHS sendiri berdiri di Gwangju.

Hampir seluruh tamu mengisi waktu mereka dengan mengobrol dengan teman lama, berbagi cerita, saling mengejek sampai mengenang saat – saat lucu dan memalukan semasa mereka sekolah. Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan dua orang yeoja dan seorang namja yang memilih mengasingkan diri di bagian pojok ballromm, lebih tepatnya dekat dengan meja – meja yang menyajikan makanan – makanan menggugah selera dan minuman segar.

"Changmin-ah, apa perutmu tidak merasa mual?, aku yang melihatmu saja sudah mual" ucap seorang yeoja berbadan mungil bernama Ryeowook sambil menatap horor namja tinggi bernama Changmin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memasukkan berbagai macam makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yang ditanya hanya menyengir polos sambil memasukkan kembali sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya, "Makanan tidak boleh di sia - siakan" jawabnya santai.

"Kau benar – benar tidak berubah, dasar food monster" sahut yeoja satunya yang memiliki badan sexy, panggil saja dia Eunhyuk, yeoja cantik yang sekarang sudah menjadi dancer profesional. Yah siapa sangka yeoja cantik yang dulu selalu dipanggil monkey karna tingkah hiperaktfnya ini sekarang menjadi dancer profesional, sedangkan Ryeowook menjadi koki sekaligus pemilik sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal, dan Changmin, namja usil satu ini bahkan tidak disangka – sangka menjadi pimpiman sebuah berusahaan game yang cukup ternama.

"Oh ya, dimana anak nakal itu? Kenapa belum sampai?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik jam tangannya. Mereka memang menunggu satu orang lagi, sahabat mereka yang lain, dulu mereka berempat disebut dengan Empat Serangkai di antara siswa SM SHS. Memang kadang terlihat aneh karna Changmin adalah satu – satunya namja diantara tiga yeoja – yeoja cantik ini, namun jangan salah mereka sangatlah kompak, baik dalam segi penampilan yang sama – sama cantik dan tampan, sama – sama populer, pintar dan terutama adalah jahil.

"Entahlah, tadi dia bilang sedang dijalan. Ahh aku penasaran bagaimana dia sekarang, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak dia pindah ke Seoul, oh aku benar – benar merindukan masa – masa sekolah kita" ucap Ryeowook semangat

"Aku juga, rasanya sudah lama sekali, Ahh apa kau sudah bertemu dengan TTS? Sepertinya mereka masih tidak menyukai kita, apa kau juga sudah bertemu Kang Min? Bagaimana bisa dia jadi segemuk itu" tanya Eunhyuk mulai membicarakan teman – teman lama yang sempat di temuinya tadi, setelahnya obrolan kedua yeoja itu terus berlanjut, meninggalkan Changmin yang kembali berkencan dengan makanan – makanan enak.

.

.

Meninggalkan keramaian di dalam, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik baru saja memasuki kawasan hotel, seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna peach keluar dari mobil saat pegawai hotel membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Aku akan memarkirkan mobil dulu, mau menungguku atau mau masuk duluan?" tanya seseorang dibalik kemudi

"Duluan saja, sudah tidak sabar bertemu mereka" sahut yeoja cantik itu ceria

"Baiklah, tapi hati – hati, jangan terburu – buru" ancam si Namja

"Mengerti bos" sahut yeoja itu patuh, setelahnya dia melangkah ke dalam dengan diantar salah satu pegawai hotel. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya begitu kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut flat shoes cantik memasuki Ballroom, sesekali senyum tersungging di bibir cantiknya yang terpoles lipstick warna peach senada dengan gaunnya saat beberapa orang menyapanya, namun yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang coklat bergelombang itu hanya terus berjalan, mencari teman – temannya di antara kerumunan tamu.

"Wookie, Mongkey, Tiang!" teriaknya heboh begitu melihat wajah – wajah yang dikenalnya, dia berjalan cepat ke arah sahabat – sahabatnya, kalau tidak ingat petuah namja yang datang bersamanya tadi mungkin dia sudah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Baby Kyu!" pekik Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berbarengan, keduanya langsung menghampiri yeoja yang dipanggil baby Kyu, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Changmin memilih tersenyum sambil melambai sekilas, dia cukup sering bertemu Kyuhyun karna tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, tidak seperti Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang menetap di luar negeri.

"Kau masih cantik seperti dulu" puji Ryeowook yang didukung anggukan semangat dari Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos sampai mata yang menyerupai bulan sabit kalau sedang tertawa itu muncul menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Aku benar – benar merindukan kalian" ucapnya sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya, ketiga orang ini sudah seperti boneka warna ungu, hijau, kuning dan merah yang sering muncul di televisi.

"Kami ju ... tunggu" Ryeowook memegang pundak Kyuhyun, dia merasa ada yang aneh, diperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu berhenti di bagian perut Kyuhyun yang agak membuncit. "Kyu, kau .." ucap Ryeowook tidak percaya

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polos yang menyebalkan

"Anak nakal, aku bahkan tidak tau kalau kau sudah menikah, dan sekarang ... Ya! kau bahkan mendahului kami!" pekik Eunhyuk antara kesal dan gemas

"Hehe Mianhae, kalian tau aku kehilangan kontak kalian" sesal Kyuhyun, memang benar dia kehilangan kontak kedua sahabatnya, bukan hanya karna Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang pindah ke Seoul setelah Kyuhyun lulus sekolah, namun juga Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang memilih kuliah di luar negeri. Dan Kyuhyun baru bisa menghubungi Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk setelah mendapatkan kontak mereka di situs sekolah yang mengadakan reuni ini.

"Sudah berapa bulan? Astaga aku masih tidak percaya Cho evil ini akan segera menjadi ibu" tanya Ryeowook

"Kira – kira empat bulan lagi kalian akan menjadi Imo" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut buncitnya sayang, reaksi alami calon ibu saat membicarakan tentang calon anaknya.

"Jadi siapa suamimu? Jangan bilang Sunbae kita, si kapten basket itu? Siapa namanya eumm Jung Yunho" tebak Eunhyuk

"Kami bahkan sudah putus sebelum kelulusan, dan bukankah kau tau itu Monkey" jawab Kyuhyun

"Lalu? Ahhh apa dia yang mengantarmu? Dia ikut kesini?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran, tentu dia penasaran dengan namja yang bisa menaklukan Kyuhyun yang dulu merupakan primadona sekolah. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia dan Eunhyuk yang penasaran bahkan beberapa teman, bukan hanya yang seangkatan dengan mereka namun juga Hobae dan Sunbae Kyuhyun tanpak menatap yeoja cantik itu penasaran.

"Kau datang kesini dengan siapa?" Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah

"Itu ..."

"Dia datang denganku" potong seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam yang langsung berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Maaf menunggu lama" sesal namja itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Parkirannya penuh" Jawab namja itu

"Kibum!" pekik Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berbarengan setelah mengenali namja tampan yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, tidak banyak yang berubah dari Kibum, terutama ekspresi datarnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kibum, semasa sekolah Kibum dijuluki oleh teman – temannya dengan sebutan pangeran es atau si jenius karna meraih peringkat pertama selama tiga tahun berturut – turut, selain itu semua orang juga tau Kibum bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun bahkan persahabatan mereka lebih lama dari persahabatan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Changmin. Ryeowook kadang heran bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan dengan Kibum yang jarang bicara dan minim ekspresi itu walau mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil.

"Ya ini aku" jawab Kibum dengan ekspresi datar

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang memang sudah biasa dengan sikap Kibum itu sama sekali tidak tersinggung, sifat Kibum memang begitu.

"Kyu aku tidak menyangka kau benar – benar bersahabat sehidup semati dengan si datar ini, bahkan di acara reuni pun bukanya mengajak suamimu kau justru mengajak Kibum" gerutu Eunhyuk, yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aku jadi curiga, jangan – jangan kau menikah dengan aktor itu ya?" selidik Ryeowook, sebelum mereka putus kontak Ryeowook memang pernah dengar kalau Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan aktor pendatang baru bernama Choi Siwon.

"Bisa jadi, karna itu kau tidak mengajaknya dan mengajak si datar ini, kalian pasti menikah diam – diam" timpal Eunhyuk, "Cho Kyuhyun, ini akan menjadi skandal besar" tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kedua sahabatnya yang suka mendramatisir ini. "Kalian terlalu banyak menonton drama" sahut Kyuhyun

"Lalu?" tanya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk, sepertinya keduanya sudah penasaran setengah mati dengan siapa pendamping Kyuhyun, namun rasa penasaran keduanya harus tertahan saat tiba – tiba saja ada pelayan yang hampir menabrak Kyuhyun kalau saja Kibum tidak dengan sigap menarik yeoja cantik itu.

"Hey!, hati – hati!" marah Kibum pada pelayan itu

"Maaf tuan, saya tersandung karpet, maaf Nona"sesal si pelayan sambil membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah Kibum, aku baik – baik saja" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan

"Tapi ..."

"Kibum" potong Kyuhyun tidak mau di bantah, membuat Kibum hanya menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, Kyuhyun itu keras kepala

"Sekali lagi maaf Nona" ucap pelayan itu sebelum pergi

"Kyu! Kau tidak papa?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir

"Tak Apa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan

"Kau yakin?" timpal Kibum lagi, kali ini tangan Kibum sudah merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun, tatapannya melembut saat menatap mata Kyuhyun, berbeda sekali dengan saat menatap si pelayan ceroboh tadi.

"Kau menolongku tepat waktu, aku baik – baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun

"Syukurlah, aku takut kalian kenapa – napa" Kibum mengarahkan tangannya ke perut besar Kyuhyun dan mulai mengusap perut besar itu penuh sayang.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian, lalu ke arah tangan Kibum yang tengah merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun dan yang satunya mengelus perut Kyuhyun. Kekhawatiran Kibum, amarah Kibum, dan ekspresi sayang Kibum kepada bayi di kandungan Kyuhyun seperti ..."Yak Kibum!" pekik Ryeowook tiba – tiba, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Jangan bilang kau ayahnya, k-kau suami Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook tidak yakin

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Kibum santai

"Daebak!" ucap Eunhyuk, yeoja cantik itu sudah menganga sangking kagetnya, tatapannya lalu beralih pada Changmin yang tampak biasa – biasa saja, "Ya Tiang, bagaimana kau bisa biasa – biasa saja, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah tau" tuduh Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja" jawab Changmin tanpa rasa bersalah, senyum jahil dan puas bahkan sudah tersungging di wajah tampan Changmin, semakin membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kesal karna merasa dijahili.

.

.

"hihihi"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali tertawa, "Kau terlihat senang sekali" ucap Kibum, membuat perhatian Kyuhyun sedikit teralihkan dari ponselnya dan menatap Kibum.

"Aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan Wookie dan Monkey, mereka sedang mengintrogasiku, mereka masih tidak percaya aku menikah denganmu" jelas Kyuhyun

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, tangannya masih terus berkerja mengompres kaki Kyuhyun dengan air hangat, kaki Kyuhyun sedikit bengkak karna terlalu lama berdiri di acara reuni tadi. Kibum cepat – cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, ini sudah malam, dan ibu hamil satu itu butuh istirahat, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dipeluk Kibum.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada air yang membasahi lantai Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk bersandar di atas kasur mereka masih dengan ponsel ditangannya. "Letakkan ponselnya Kyu, ini sudah malam" ucap Kibum

"Sedang seru Kibum" dan bukan Kyuhyun kalau tidak membantah

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya, lalu mengelus perut buncit Kyuhyun, "Hari ini Eommamu lincah sekali, kau juga pasti lelah mengikuti Eommamu" Kibum mulai mengajak anaknya mengobrol, sengaja agar Kyuhyun menurut, ini adalah jurus terakhir untuk membuat Kyuhyun mau istirahat, Kyuhyun terlalu lelah hari ini, yeoja cantik itu berjalan kesana kemari menyapa teman – teman lamanya tanpa mengingat kalau saat ini dia juga tengah membawa calon anak mereka di perutnya.

"Kibum menyebalkan" gerutu Kyuhyun, namun akhinya menurut meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, disusul dengan selimut yang dibentangkan Kibum sampai atas dada. Tapi mata bulat polos yang sangat disukai Kibum itu masih tidak mau terpejam, Kyuhyun justru menatap langit – langit kamar yang disulap menjadi bermotif awan – awan lucu karna keinginan ngidam Kyuhyun. Fikirannya melayang ke masa – masa sekolah, kalau mengingatnya Kyuhyun jadi mengerti mengapa Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sangat kaget mengetahui dia menikah dengan Kibum.

"Kenapa belum tidur juga?" tanya Kibum

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru merubah posisinya menjadi miring agar bisa menatap Kibum. "Bum kalau mengingat masa lalu, kurasa aku mengerti mengapa mereka tidak percaya kita menikah" ucap Kyuhyun

"Hmmm?" sahut Kibum, sepertinya usahanya membuat Kyuhyun tidur gagal, yeoja cantik itu masih terlalu bersemangat setelah bertemu teman – temannya.

"Kau tau benar bagaimana aku dan dirimu dulu bukan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menerawang, mengingat masa lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu.

 _Kembali ke masa – masa saat Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun masih sama – sama menjadi siswa SM SHS. Kibum dan Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai sepasang sahabat yang sangat dekat, si cantik Cho Kyuhyun dan si pendiam Kim Kibum. Banyak orang yang mengatakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak cocok, Kyuhyun yang ceria dan pandai bergaul dan Kibum yang bersikap sebaliknya, namun keduanya seolah mematahkan anggapan tersebut, Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat yang kompak, mereka saling mendukung, namun tidak ragu bersaing dalam hal prestasi._

 _Pagi itu Kyuhyun sudah menghampiri kelas Kibum, yeoja cantik itu sudah meneriakkan nama Kibum dari depan kelas, teman – teman Kibum yang memang sudah biasa melihat tingkah heboh Kyuhyun tampak tidak terganggu dan justru menyapa Kyuhyun ramah._

" _Kibum" Panggilnya lagi, kali ini dia sudah duduk di kursi samping Kibum yang sudah kosong, mulai mengganggu Kibum yang masih serius membaca buku pelajaran padahal waktu istirahat sudah tiba._

" _Bum, Aku mau cerita" mulai Kyuhyun_

" _Hmm" sahut Kibum_

 _Mengabaikan reaksi malas – malasan Kibum Kyuhyun tetap bersemangat untuk bercerita, dia sedang senang saat ini. "Kibum, kau tau tidak, aku berpacaran dengan Yunho Sunbae" ucap Kyuhyun ceria._

" _Hmmm" sahut Kibum setelah terdiam cukup lama._

" _Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu?" protes Kyuhyun_

" _Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa? Berteriak heboh, atau lompat kesana kemari?" tanya Kibum_

" _Tidak juga, tapi setidaknya beri selamat padaku Kibum, kau ini tidak pengertian sekali" sungut Kyuhyun._

" _Selamat" ucap Kibum singkat_

" _Kau menyebalkan. Sudahlah aku mau makan bersama Yunho Sunbae dulu, Bye" pamit Kyuhyun, setelah itu yeoja manis itu pergi dengan langkah riang, meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun dalam diam._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian Kyuhyun datang kekelasnya dengan wajah lesu._

" _Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kibum_

" _Aku putus dengan Yunho Sunbae" jawab Kyuhyun lesu, yeoja cantik itu bahkan sudah hampir menangis._

" _Ikut aku" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, membawa Kyuhyun ke atap, dia tidak mau Kyuhyun menjadi tontonan teman – temannya._

" _jadi, Kenapa?" tanya Kibum_

" _Yunho sunbae bilang dia ingin fokus dengan karir basketnya dulu, kau tau kan dia masuk tim nasional" jawab Kyuhyun_

" _Yasudah relakan saja, kau itu cantik dan menarik, pasti banyak yang menyukaimu"_

" _Kau fikir mudah, Yunho sunbae cinta pertamaku" keluh Kyuhyun lalu yeoja cantik itu mulai menangis_

" _Yah, jangan menangis" bingung Kibum, dia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun menangis, dan dia yakin Kyuhyun sudah tidak suka lagi balon seperti saat masih di taman kanak – kanak dulu_

" _Tunggu disini" ucap Kibum tiba – tiba dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di atap, beberapa saat kemudian Kibum kembali dengan banyak es krim berbagai macam rasa._

" _Ice Cream?" tanya Kyuhyun_

" _Ne, bukankah kau bilang Ice Cream memperbaiki moodmu" jawab Kibum_

 _Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum manis, Yeoja itu bahkan langsung menghapus air matanya, "Kau benar" sahutnya, "Kibum hari ini kita bolos saja ya, kudengar hari ini game baru rilis" sahut Kyuhyun semangat, lupa sudah dengan putusnya dia dengan Yunho._

" _Baiklah" sahut Kyuhyun_

" _Kau yang terbaik" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mulai menikmati esnya, dia sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kibum._

 _Beberapa bulan setelah putus dengan Yunho Kyuhyun dekat dengan atlet Tekwondo bernama Jonghyun, namja itu berbeda sekolah dengan Kyuhyun, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di pekan olahraga sekolah yang mempertandingkan sekolah Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun._

 _Kibum menjadi orang pertama yang diberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hubungannya dengan Jonghyun, dan Kibum hanya ikut senang melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali ceria setelah move on dari Yunho. Banyak yang bilang Kyuhyun sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kibum, yang setia mendukung, dan menghibur di kala sedih._

 _Sayangnya semua tidak semulus yang Kyuhyun bayangkan, hubungannya dan Jonghyu berakhir setelah empat bulan dengan alasan namja tinggi itu akan memasuki asrama untuk persiapan olimpade, dan lagi – lagi Kibum menjadi sosok yang menghibur Kyuhyun._

"Kau ingat Kibum, saat itu kau mengajakku main ke pantai untuk melupakan kesedihanku karna putus dari Jonghyun" ucap Kyuhyun, mengenang – ngenang saat itu.

"Tentu ingat, sampai dirumah aku dimarahi Eommamu dan Heechul Noona karna baju kita basah dan besoknya kau demam" sahut Kibum, mau tidak mau juga mengenang saat – saat itu.

"Aku jadi merindukan saat – saat sekolah, oh Kibum, apa kau bertemu dengan Yunho Sunbae tadi? Dia terlihat semakin dewasa setelah menjadi pelatih tim nasional, dia benar – benar menggapai impiannya" ucap Kyuhyun, teringat pacar pertamanya, mereka memang sempat saling menyapa di acara reuni tadi. Kyuhyun tisak sadar saja kalau di sampingnya Kibum sudah menahan rasa cemburu karna Kyuhyun mengingat – ingat mantannya.

"Biasa saja, dia terlihat tua, dimana – mana pebisnis lebih baik dari pelatih" sahut Kibum

"Ughhh Appamu cemburu baby" ucap Kyuhyun sengaja untuk menggoda Kibum

"Bukan cemburu, Eommamu saja yang playgirl" ralat Kibum

"Ya Kibum!, jangan mengataiku di depan anak kita" sungut Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, lalu apa namanya bukan playgirl, mantan kekasihmu itu banyak sekali, setelah Yunho dan Jonghyun, saat kuliah juga kau beberapa kali berpacaran, Woobin, lalu dosen muda itu Zhoumi dan terakhir Choi Siwon" ucap Kibum, mengabsen satu – persatu barisan para mantan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan Playgirl, aku hanya mencari yang terbaik" elak Kyuhyun

"Ya, yang terbaik dan akhirnya kau bersama denganku" narsis Kibum

"Ahhh karna kau membicarakannya aku jadi ingat saat Heechul eonnie mengataiku bodoh karna tidak menyadari perasaanmu" ucap Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau dia kembali mengingat bagaimana dia bisa bersama Kibum.

 _Waktu itu dua tahun lalu, Kyuhyun baru saja putus dengan Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun cukup kecewa karna dia menganggap hubungannya sudah serius dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun datang ke rumah Kibum malam – malam dengan membawa sekantong soju. Dia bukan lagi Kyuhyun siswa SMA yang akan menangis meraung – raung karna putus cinta yang dia butuhkan adalah melepas penat dengan sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum._

" _Kali ini ada apa?" tanya Kibum_

" _Kami berakhir Kibum, benar – benar berakhir, dia lebih mementingkan karirnya" keluh Kyuhyun._

" _Lalu? Biasanya juga kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya?" tanya Kibum_

" _Kibum, kau tau benar aku sudah serus dengan Siwon, dan sekarang usiaku sudah 25 tahun" keluh Kyuhyun_

" _Kau itu masih muda Kyuhyun, untuk apa ingin menikah cepat – cepat?"_

" _Kau tau benar apa alasanku" jawab Kyuhyun._

 _Kibum terdiam, dia tidak habis fikir dengan Kyuhyun, dia memang tau alasan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sering mengatakan tentang impiannya ingin menikah muda sejak yeoja itu masih SMP. Alasannya adalah Kyuhyun ingin dia dan anaknya nanti jarak usianya tidak terlalu jauh, dia masih ingin sehat dan segar bugar saat anaknya sudah tumbuh dewasa, mungkin Kyuhyun terinspirasi dari Eommanya yang memang menikah muda dengan Appanya._

" _Kau benar – benar ingin menikah muda?" tanya Kibum, yang dibalas anggukan Kyuhyun. "kalau begitu menikahlah denganku" ajak Kibum_

 _Kyuhyun langsung melirik jengkel ke arah Kibum. "Bukan saatnya bercanda Kim Kibum" sahut Kyuhyun_

" _Aku tidak bercanda"_

" _Kalau begitu kau mengerjaiku. Kita ... ah tidak mungkin Kibum" elak Kyuhyun_

" _Kenapa tidak mungkin, kau tidak memiliki kekasih, aku juga sama, apa salahnya kalau dua orang yang sama – sama sedang sendiri menikah?" tanya Kibum_

" _K-Kau sungguh – sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya_

" _Tentu saja" jawab Kibum mantap_

" _A-Aku harus pulang" ucap Kyuhyun setelah lama terdiam, yeoja cantik itu lalu menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja._ _Begitu sampai rumah Kyuhyun langsung disuguhi tatapan bingung kakak perempuannya, Cho Heechul, yang kebetulan hanya seorang diri di rumah._

" _Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Heechul_

" _I-itu, K-Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun_

" _Ada apa dengan Kibum?" tanya Heechul dengan tidak sabar, akhirnya dengan tersendat – sendat Kyuhyun menceritakan pada Heechul apa yang dikatakan Kibum, namun diluar dugaan reaksi Heechul biasa saja._

" _Ku fikir anak itu tidak akan mengatakannya sampai kalian tua" ucap Heechul_

" _Huh?" bingung Kyuhyun_

" _Dia itu mencintaimu bodoh, kau fikir sahabat macam apa yang bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarganya dan lebih memilih menyusulmu ke Seoul kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka" ejek Heechul_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam, dia ingat saat tiba – tiba pagi – pagi buta Kibum muncul di depan rumahnya, namja tampan itu bilang kalau dia di pindah tugaskan ke Seoul, Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau Kibum pindah demi dirinya._

" _Bukan hanya itu, apa kau tidak ingat, Kibum hampir membunuh namja yang berbuat kurang ajar padamu" ucap Heechul lagi_

 _Kyuhyun meringis pelan mengingatnya, tapi Heechul berlebihan kalau mengatakan Kibum hampir membunuh orang, namja kurang ajar-brengsek-mesum itu hanya masuk rumah sakit dan perlu dirawat selama dua bulan penuh karna luka dalam yang dialaminya._

" _Kyuhyun dengarkan ucapanku, ikuti perasaanmu, kau akan menyesal kalau sampai menyia – nyiakan Kibum" ucap Heechul serius._

 _Kyuhyun terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Heechul memang benar, selama ini Kyuhyun memang merasa nyaman dengan Kibum, tapi menurutnya rasa nyamannya adalah rasa nyaman seorang sahabat. Tapi apa benar Kibum mencintainya?, selama ini memang Kibum tidak terlihat dekat dengan siapapun, walau datar dan menyebalkan Kibum itu cukup populer, terlihat dari banyaknya coklat yang diterima Kibum di hari valentine yang akhirnya semuanya masuk ke perut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia berpacaran. Kalau Kibum memang mencintainya, bukankah itu berarti selama ini dia menyakiti Kibum? Kyuhyun bahkan dengan santainya selalu bercerita tentang pacar – pacarnya pada Kibum, Ohh bahkan memikirkannya saja dia sudah merasa sesak. Oke, dia sudah mengambil keputusan, dia akan memberi kesempatan pada Kibum sekaligus memastikan bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu._

 _Cepat Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan pada Kibum untuk bertemu dengannya besok di cafe favorit mereka._

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak putus dengan Siwon apa kau tetap akan diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, dia selalu penasaran dengan hal ini

"Ya, karna aku yakin dengan siapapun kau berpacaran kau akan tetap kembali padaku" jawab Kibum

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" ejek Kyuhyun

"Tapi aku benar bukan" kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak, mungkin ini juga alasan banyak yang tidak percaya mereka menikah, Kibum tak pernah melarangnya dekat dengan siapapun, pacaran dengan siapapun, namja tampan ini bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa cemburu atau tanda – tanda lainnya yang menunjukkan dia menyukai Kyuhyun, Kibum selalu menempatkan dirinya menjadi sahabat yang sempurna bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kibum sebenarnya sejak kapan kau suka padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Eumm, sejak kapan ya, mungkin sejak kita masih taman kanak – kanak" jawab Kibum dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Jangan bercanda, kita masih berusia lima tahun saat itu"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu" sahut Kibum, memang benar sejak pertama kali dia bertemu Kyuhyun di taman kanak – kanak, saat bocah gembil dengan rambut kepang dua itu mengajaknya berkenalan dengan suara cadelnya yang lucu sedangkan teman – teman lainnya memilih menjauhi Kibum yang memang pendiam. Sebut saja Kibum mengenal cinta terlalu cepat, tapi itu memang benar, saat pertama kali Kibum bertemu Kyuhyun dia sudah merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah _'She is the one'_ , Kyuhyun akan menjadi seseorang yang berharga baginya, seseorang yang akan menerima senyum tulus darinya selain keluarganya, dan benar saja, rasa itu semakin tumbuh seiring mereka bertambah dewasa, bukan Kibum tidak cemburu saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama 'para mantan'nya itu, Kibum hanya menahan diri dan percaya, kalau Kyuhyun diciptakan untuknya begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau mencintaiku selama itu?" takjub Kyuhyun, "Kau mengenal cinta sejak sangat muda Tuan Kim" goda Kyuhyun

"Dan kau menyadarinya sangat lama Nyonya Kim" balas Kibum membuat Kyuhyun cemberut, Kibum memang sulit dikalahkan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan seusatu" ucap Kyuhyun, matanya memandang lembut Kibum. "Aku tidak menyesal memberimu kesempatan dan menikah denganmu" ucapnya tulus, menghasilkan senyuman dan kecupan sayang di dahinya dari Kibum.

"Aku juga tidak menyesal menunggumu, walau aku harus menunggu lebih lamapun aku akan menunggumu" balas Kibum

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar, dia memang tidak menyesal, justru bersyukur, hanya Kibum yang mengenalnya dengan baik, hanya Kibum yang menerima kekurangannya. Kyuhyun sadar mungkin hubungan cintanya yang singkat dengan mantan kekasihnya selama ini juga karna sifatnya yang selalu mengutamakan Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak akan segan – segan meninggalkan mantan – mantan kekasihnya di tengah kencan mereka kalau mendengar hal yang buruk terjadi pada Kibum, mungkin Kyuhyun hanya tidak sadar dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Kibum sejak lama.

Dua tahun yang lalu adalah titik balik untuknya, saat dia memutuskan memberi kesempatan untuk Kibum dia fikir hubungan mereka akan berubah, tapi tidak, Kibum tetaplah Kibum yang sama, mereka sering berdebat, bertengkar bahkan saling mengejek, namun sewaktu – waktu Kibum bisa membuatnya merona malu dengan menjemputnya di depan kantornya sambil membawa boneka Teddy besar kesukaannya.

Sampai akhirnya setahun kemudian Kibum kembali meminangnya, dan kali ini Kyuhyun sudah yakin dengan perasaannya dan tanpa ragu – ragu menerima lamaran Kibum, bahkan cincin indah yang dipasangkan Kibum saat itu saat ini masing terpasang di jari manisnya, dan Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan melepasnya.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau sahabat jadi cinta itu artinya kita akan kehilangan salah satunya, mendapatkan cinta tapi kehilangan sahabat, begitupun sebaliknya, tapi itu tidak benar, Kyuhyun sudah membuktikannya, dia mendapatkan cinta dan juga sahabatnya. Dan Kibum adalah teman dan suami yang sempurna untuknya, yang setia tertawa dan menangis bersamanya, juga calon Appa yang sangat menyanyangi anak mereka. Ah Kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat saat Kibum begitu bahagia mendengar kehamilannya, namja yang biasanya sangat tenang itu bahkan tidak ragu menebar senyum dan menyalami setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, mengingatnya membuat Kyuhyun terharu sekaligus malu.

Kibum hanya menatap heran Kyuhyun saat melihat istrinya itu tersenyum – senyum sendiri, entah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun ingat Kibum juga tidak lalu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Oke sebaiknya sekarang dia harus memaksa ibu hamil ini untuk tidur.

"Apa sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur?" tanya Kibum

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk" jawab Kyuhyun, "Ahh baby juga" tambahnya, yeoja cantik itu lalu menyusup ke pelukan Kibum saat Kibum membuka tangannya lebar – lebar, dia sangat suka saat tangan hangat Kibum menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kim Kibum, aku mencintaimu" bisiknya sambil memejamkan matanya, aroma Kibum benar – benar membuatnya mengantuk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **END**

 **Aloha, bawa one shot nihhh. Inspirasinya gara – gara banyak banget kejadian yang seperti ini, baik para artis ibu kota (korban gosip), sama terjadi sama teman – temanku sendiri, banyak banget temen- temenku yang tadinya sahabat sekarang jadi pasutri ...**

 **Ohh ya maaf sebelumnya bukannya update yang dijanjikan malah yang lain, saya orangnya spontan jd gini lahh, kalo yg lagi di otak gak disalurin nanti buyar semua.**

 **Udah ahhh gini aja bye – bye ..**


End file.
